Not quite Legilimency
by Chibi Renamon
Summary: When nightmares about the most horrible time of your life suddenly turn into something more sexual, it's time to talk. Luna/Hermione


**Title**: Not quite Legilimency  
**Pairing and Prompt**: Hermione/Luna, "trauma" (also sorta-kinda implied Bellatrix/Hermione)  
**Characters**: Hermione, Luna (Bellatrix)  
**Rating**: R  
**Word count**: 581  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and make no money with this.  
**Comment**: So. Every six months, Oxoniensis on LiveJournal does this thing called Porn Battle. It's a week of frantic writing/drawing/etc. for TONS of pairings and prompts from many, many fandoms. Great stuff. Only restriction is that a fic should fit into one LJ comment (4,300 characters, though you can link to a longer piece). And _one hour_ before the submission deadline, I finally got a plot idea. Holy crap, I don't think I ever rushed a fic like this - it was literally a last-minute entry. Phew! Gotta say, though, writing with a strict time limit was refreshing.

* * *

For as long as she had known Luna, Hermione hadn't seen her do a spit-take. Until five seconds ago, at least.

"You what?" She hadn't raised her voice, but Hermione could see shock and even a hint of panic in her silvery-grey eyes.

Sitting down next to her beloved on the couch, the brown-haired witch gulped. "I.... cheated on you."

For long seconds, neither of them spoke. Hermione wasn't sure what to expect. Finally, Luna finally frowned. "Tell me more..."

Hermione let out a long sigh. "It's..." She waved her hands in a very Luna-ish way. "It's hard to explain..."

"Then describe it," Luna immediately whispered her reply without even the slightest hint of anger or menace.

"I... had this dream," Hermione finally admitted. "About Bellatrix Lestrange. You know. That night way back."

"The night in which she tortured you until you lost consciousness and then took you hostage?"

_No, that other night where we met and PLAYED CHECKERS! ARGH!_ "Yes, that one."

"The dream that has haunted you ever since-" Luna started to ask, but actually shut up when she noticed Hermione's glare. "Go on, please," she finally whispered even while Hermione felt like a complete jerk.

"The dream... I mean, the dreams... they're becoming..." Hermione inhaled sharply. "They're becoming increasingly sexual."

"And that makes you think that you've been cheating on me with someone who has been dead for years?" Her lover was looking genuinely confused now.

"Yes! I mean, no! Well... yes!" Hermione smacked her forehead and felt like crying. How should she tell Luna that the dreams had _aroused_ her? In a way only Luna had made her feel before, even.

"What happened in those dreams?"Luna suddenly asked, edging a bit closer to her, looking completely at ease now.

"Luna, I-" Hermione began, but then shook her head. Arguing with Luna was like arguing with gravity. "She stopped torturing me at some point. Told me that it was no use trying to interrogate someone with my willpower using pain. And then..." She shuddered. "And then she touched me. Softly. Let her warm hand slide over my leg, starting at the knee and then slowly going higher..."

"Did she also place her other hand on your side?" Luna suddenly asked and shifted around until she was facing her with only one knee on the couch. Before Hermione could react, Luna had placed her left hand on the bare skin just above Hermione's skirt while the other one had slipped under it, stroking her leg.

"Oh my God what are you no you mustn't-" Hermione stammered, knowing full well that she wouldn't last long if her lover kept this up. But she blinked when she realized that the Bellatrix in her dream _had_ done exactly that.

"And did she kiss the area between your neck and shoulder, too?" Luna ignored her protests and placed her lips on her neck before working her way down.

"Yesss oh God y-" Hermione froze and then held Luna at arm's length. "You!"

Luna smiled softly. "I can't stand the sight of you crying in your sleep, so I did what I could to make the bad dreams go away..."

Hermione finally returned the smile and pulled Luna into a hug to place a kiss on her lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"So," Luna finally asked with feigned innocence, "should I keep guessing what Bellatrix did to you?"

Hermione's only reply was a low moan as Luna's hand slipped under her skirt again.


End file.
